gamingcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ao Oni
I recently downloaded a game. Ao Oni. It's a free game so feel free to download it aswell. But I recomend you don't. Ever since I first played that game, I've been having nightmares. That game is pure evil. Ao Oni might not seem like a bad game, it is set in an abandoned mansion in which you have to run away from the Ao Oni, and solve puzzles to escape. I found this a really fun game when I first downloaded it, it was impressive, for a Japanese horror survival RPG. But I need to tell you about this... this evil game. 22nd March 2013 Today I downloaded this amazing game, Ao Oni, it is a survival horror RPG and also an indie game, so it's free. I don't usually download indie games because most of them are crap, but this one just seemed... better. I had watched videos on YouTube of people playing the game, I'd watched Pewdiepie be an immature bastard about the game, and I had watched less famous people play the game, which was a lot funnier. But then I watched a video about someone saying that there was a glitch in the game which made the game a whole lot scarier. So I installed Ao Oni and attempted the glitch. It didn't seem to work. On the name creation screen I changed the name from Hiroshi to Gregyr34 and the game started up. Sure enough I was in the mansion, with all the other characters, the plate smashed and I had to go and get the shard. But when I went back to find the other characters, they shouldn't have been there. But they were. I tried to talk to the blonde-haired character but the just said "Curse" I tried talking to all the other characters, but I got the same response. "Curse" according to the YouTube video scarier things weren't supposed to happen until you solved the Piano Puzzle. The AI was annoying me now, they all said "Curse" it didn't matter how many times I tried talking to them. I got the same response. I thought to myself "Fuck the AI, I'll go explore" So I left the room and went off to explore the mansion. I went upstairs, to the bedrooms, and they all seemed normal. But one thing I noticed was that the map on the wall was covered in blood, just large splashes of blood. I didn't understand this, so I went back to check if the AI had moved. The blonde-haired character was gone. I spoke to all the other characters and they still said "Curse" I went back to check the map, and the blood had started to drip onto the floor. The blood wasn't very realistic but it was still creepy. I went off to do the Piano Puzzle and as soon as I had completed it, the game crashed. "Fuck this, I need sleep" So I went off to bed. In my dream I was lying on the beach until I was approached by the blonde-haired character from Ao Oni. His right arm was all mangled and dripping blood, he said to me "Keep playing the game and this will happen to you" "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I was once a player like you. But I played the game." He started to walk away and I woke up from my dream. I noticed I was dripping with sweat so I decided to have a shower. Good idea. 23rd March 2013 I decided to continue playing Ao Oni today, my imagination must have got a bit out of control last night, I mean really? How could a game inflict such a horrific injury to my arm? "It's not possible" I told myself. I clicked Continue and my profile with the character Gregyr34 loaded up. I went to check if the stupid AI were still at the door of the mansion, and they were, the blonde-haired character was back, with his mangled arm now displayed on my Laptop screen. This actually scared me, how had the character managed to get a mangled arm? Had my dream been a real message? I walked up to the blonde-haired character and as soon as I talked to him, the Ao Oni popped out from the side of the screen and killed me. The normal game over screen didn't show, but instead I was greeted by a horrifying picture. It was me! I was clearly dead with a mangled right arm. I clicked the "X" button and the window closed. "How the fuck has it got my picture on that god damn game!?" No normal programmer could just get a picture of me... did I know the developer? No, Ao Oni is a Japanese game, I have no Japanese friends. I decided to google Ao Oni, to see if anyone else had this creepy version of the game, I got links to different downloads, Korean versions of the game, various other fan made games, but none like this. "Fuck this shit" I thought to my self. I moved my mouse over the documents icon, found Ao Oni and deleted all the data. 24th March 2013 Oh god! It fucking hurts! Shit! I woke up half an hour ago and my arm was all bloody and broken, I tried calling a doctor but they are all busy... fuuuuuck... I have blood all over my desk and my laptop... I feel like I'm going to die... don't DOWnload This FUckiNg gAme. krntngtkrlhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 30th March 2013 I'm still alive but have serious injuries. I plan on destroying my laptop later today, I'm probably stupid for destroying a £699 PC, but that thing has Ao Oni installed on it. That thing has crippled my arm. The doctor says it could take 9 months for my arm to heal. I now see why people hate indie games so much... Category:Creepypasta Category:Ao Oni